


Sangini

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Through Her Eyes [7]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Devasena's POV on Mrs Jayasena.





	Sangini

Falling in love can change people in weird ways, I swear. (I am glad that being the younger sibling comes with its share of enlightening experiences, so that I am wise enough to avoid my elder brother's mistakes, especially the grand mistake of falling in love.)

Not only has he fallen for Her Cheesiness, going by his constant gushing, but he has started to write things about her-- things that are too horrid to be called poems. Take _that._

To make matters worse, he is bringing her to the palace this morning itself, apparently to introduce her to me. (I just pray they stay indoors during my archery session, because, judging by the 'poems', these two hopeless lovebirds won't be able to keep their hands or lips off each other for one goddamn minute.)

I wish the Acharya takes up a difficult lesson today... maybe something like shooting a flying bird. The less time I get to spend with her, the merrier.

"Patience, child! A flying bird is the final stage of the entire training process," the Acharya disappoints me again. "But since you are making splendid progress, we'll start with a wick from today," he offers as a consolation prize.

"The Acharya is right, Devasena!"

I turn around, startled. The dreaded lady is already here, clasping her boyfriend's hand.

"When you are learning archery, you need to aim at a banana plant first, then at a reed, then at a wick, and finally at a flying bird," she continues.

INTERESTING CONCEPTS. Maybe the lady isn't as cheesy as I had imagined her to be, but I am not sure if I like her. Besides, theoretical concepts have never been interesting enough to impress me.

"Deva, come and greet your would-be sister-in-law," Anna orders me without an ounce of shyness. I can't help wondering how Amma or Naanna would have reacted to this scene, or if this scene would have even HAPPENED in their presence.

"Acharya," I rush back to my teacher after a hurried Namaste to the lady--what was her name again... oh yes, Gayatri--"I think we should go to the forest, because someone needs privacy. And I don't want distractions during my practice sessions," I confess candidly.

"You aren't going anywhere," Anna picks up my bow before I can. "What did Arjuna see when Dronacharya wanted him to shoot into the bird's eye?"

Phew, that's his favourite part of the Mahabharata and he ALWAYS uses it in the way that suits him. How, oh HOW do I make him understand that Arjuna didn't have a pair of shameless lovebirds romancing before him!

"But a bird is at least a more interesting target than this boring wick!" I sigh exasperatedly.

"Imagine that wick to be the head of someone you don't like, and it won't be that boring any more. How about me?"

My eyes greet Gayatri Vadina with an incredulous stare, my lips involuntarily curling into a hint of a smile. Who would have expected such a wicked sense of humour from such a demure-looking lady?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Sanskrit word meaning 'female companion'.
> 
> The 'stages of archery' have been shamelessly taken from the Ramakrishnakathamrita!


End file.
